The Seasons
SEASON 1: Beginnings (2021)' / Judgment (2015)' CHAPTERS: 15 PLOT: As the Eternal Wars reach its climax, the Spirit of Order seeks the intervention of a human into the conflict; formally bringing humanity to its first war for its survival. Amidst the conflict, a chosen human steps up to the playing field, by inheriting the power of the universe to once and for all, to end the struggle between Order and Chaos, giving rise to the era of the Archmage. CHAPTERS * Chapter 1: Beginnings, Part 1: Xya * Chapter 2: Beginnings, Part 2: Zyu * Chapter 3: Beginnings, Part 3: Xerhon * Chapter 4: A Struggle In Between * Chapter 5: The Thirtieth Detachment * Chapter 6: Making A Difference * Chapter 7: The Tides Of War * Chapter 8: Facing The Chaos * Chapter 9: Rallying For A Cause * Chapter 10: The Siege Of Valoren, Part 1 * Chapter 11: The Siege Of Valoren, Part 2 * Chapter 12: Stand United * Chapter 13: Turning The Tables * Chapter 14: Chaos Nears * Finale - Chapter 15: The First Archmage SEASON 2: Changes (2021)' / Changes (2016)' CHAPTERS: 15 PLOT: 577 years after the end of the Eternal Wars, a female-born Archmage from the realm of Reality explores the land of Xenoria to learn its roots and arts. Upon her arrival, a new evil rises from the ashes of the long-concluded war that will put the entire land of Xenoria, and the realm of Reality in danger. Keera, the Chosen Archmage will race against her enemies to save, and preserve the culture of the post-war era from being erased off the face of existence. CHAPTERS * Chapter 1: Just A Girl * Chapter 2: Out Of This World * Chapter 3: To Valoren * Chapter 4: A New Society * Chapter 5: Rising Evil * Chapter 6: Remnants Of The Past * Chapter 7: Letter To The Sandrians * Chapter 8: A War With Reality * Chapter 9: Spirits Unshackled * Chapter 10: Restoring Order * Chapter 11: Projecting Dominance * Chapter 12: A Woman Of Wonders * Chapter 13: The Second Founding Of Valoren * Chapter 14: A Legacy Worthwhile * Finale - Chapter 15: A Prosperous Age SEASON 3: Ambitions (2021)' / Fates (2016)' CHAPTERS: 15 PLOT: The Kingdom of Ironia is in disarray after the death of Archmage Keera Rhez. A young metalbender, named Elaine has been born, and chosen as Keera's successor. She grew up in a kingdom torn because of constant war and violence. One day, her parents met their sudden demise, leaving Elaine caring for her one remaining family, her sister named Lissana. She rises from the verge of death, and brings forth a new kind of social, and political ideology; "Absolute Order", the idea of totality. As the Archmage, she will explore further her powers, unearthing powers never imagined possible. CHAPTERS * Chapter 1: Violent Past * Chapter 2: Elaine's Quest * Chapter 3: Journey To Ironia * Chapter 4: Unraveled Skills * Chapter 5: Rise Of Ironheim * Chapter 6: Justified * Chapter 7: Throne Of Xenoria * Chapter 8: Absolute Order * Chapter 9: Soldiers of Order * Chapter 10: Ancient Darkness * Chapter 11: Sacrifices * Chapter 12: Xenorian-Agarthan War * Chapter 13: Splitting The Sisters * Chapter 14: The Vindicators * Finale - Chapter 15: Elaine No More SEASON 4: Strength (2021)' / Light and Dark (2016)' CHAPTERS: 15 PLOT: The entire existence is facing utter collapse after the Absolute Order initiative was carried out. Numerous benders of unthinkable strength created a universal struggle for dominance, and all of it goes down on Xenoria. A young Sky Warrior named Skyla was inducted as the new Archmage. The Unthinkables laid their eyes onto Skyla, the last bastion of hope for the universe's existence; only that she realized that there is only one choice; destroy everything and start over. CHAPTERS * Chapter 1: Fighting For Power * Chapter 2: The Sky Warriors * Chapter 3: Skyla's Journey * Chapter 4: Road Towards Elysium * Chapter 5: The Warring States * Chapter 6: The Siege, Part 1 * Chapter 7: The Siege, Part 2 * Chapter 8: Conflicted Spirit * Chapter 9: Unleashed * Chapter 10: Nearing The End * Chapter 11: Total Annihilation * Chapter 12: Starting A New * Chapter 13: Rebuilding The Old World * Chapter 14: Leaving The Past * Finale - Chapter 15: The Magnificent SEASON 5: Ultimatum (2017) CHAPTERS: 17 ARCHMAGE/S: '''Elesa Joan Hartfel, Shanalotte Elysha Asher '''PLOT: The fifth season of the Saga tells the story of Shanalotte, a firebender that took on the responsibility of finishing the unification of Xenoria that her predecessor, Archmage Elesa left on her deathbed. Shanalotte endured through the sadistic plans of the Emperor of Frostea, Lagoras II. Eventually, she managed to unite the Xenorian kingdoms under her command, and defeated Lagoras, but with the price... her life. CHAPTERS * Chapter 1: The First Fire * Chapter 2: Frostbites Amidst The Flame * Chapter 3: Sovereigns, Queens, And Archmage * Chapter 4: Alpha Of The Omega * Chapter 5: Darkness Beckons * Chapter 6: The Power And The Powerless * Chapter 7: Bound By Fate * Chapter 8: Igniting The Fire * Chapter 9: In The Brink Of War * Chapter 10: The Prophecy * Chapter 11: Fall From Grace * Chapter 12: Start Of The Great War * Chapter 13: Facing Judgment * Chapter 14: At The Hands Of Death * Chapter 15: Stalemate * Chapter 16: The Final Spark * Finale - Chapter 17: The Lightless Dawn SEASON 6: Defiance (2021) / Retribution (2017) CHAPTERS: 15 ARCHMAGE/S: '''Reyzel Claire Sevlys '''PLOT: After the fall of the Latticean Empire, a new threat arrives at the land of Xenoria. After her father/Archmage turns rogue, a young woman named Reyzel was put to the spotlight as the successor of her father in an effort to stop his rampage. While she struggle with stopping her father, a new enemy from the Kingdom of Vesta is on an arms race, and in a mission to take over Xenoria, following the footsteps of the infamous Emperor Lagoras II Stormfall. Reyzel will be stuck between stopping her father, and stopping the new-found enemy. CHAPTERS * Chapter 1: A Man Of The People * Chapter 2: Bloodshed * Chapter 3: A New Chosen * Chapter 4: Hollowed Human * Chapter 5: Training With The Elements * Chapter 6: A Tainted Life * Chapter 7: Patricide * Chapter 8: Moving On * Chapter 9: Dictator Of The North * Chapter 10: Among The Shadows * Chapter 11: Return To Action * Chapter 12: Unsecured Xenoria * Chapter 13: All Out War * Chapter 14: Eyes On Me * Finale - Chapter 15: Final Bout SEASON 7: Harmony (2018) CHAPTERS: 20 ARCHMAGE/S: '''Reyzel Claire Sevlys, Ziena Kathleen Xeon '''PLOT: The seventh season of the Saga kicks off with the final battle of Archmage Reyzel against Varrik. Their bout ended with Varrik being killed, and Reyzel dying a year after their battle. Then, came Reyzel's successor, Zena. She was born in a world that still lived in a long, forgotten war between the Great Spirits, Xya and Zyu. After finding out about the mythical Twin Eclipse, she sets out to train herself to face Zyu. Eventually, her perseverance proved worthy, as she unified the Great Spirits, and inheriting the other half power of the Archmage from Zyu in the process. After her reign, the five realms entered an era of harmony being restored. CHAPTERS * Chapter 1: Beginning of No End * Chapter 2: The Spark of War * Chapter 3: Encounters, Part 1 * Chapter 4: Encounters, Part 2 * Chapter 5: Two Odd Out * Chapter 6: Act of Delusions * Chapter 7: Tipping the Balance * Chapter 8: Calling of the Fire, Part 1 * Chapter 9: Calling of the Fire, Part 2 * Chapter 10: Queen Against The World * Chapter 11: Old Masters, Part 1 * Chapter 12: Old Masters, Part 2 * Chapter 13: Past Lives * Chapter 14: The Purge of Xenoria * Chapter 15: Strength in the Elements * Chapter 16: At Knife's Edge * Chapter 17: United We Fall * Chapter 18: The Final Stand * Chapter 19: Archmage Zena * Finale - Chapter 20: Legends Never Die SEASON 8: Balance (2018) CHAPTERS: 20 ARCHMAGE/S: '''Ehron Carlthon Crestfall, Elaine Catherine Lianna Steelhart III '''PLOT: The eighth season of the Saga featured the short-lived reign of Archmage Ehron; putting his desires of a normal life over his duties to the world caused him his life. Eventually, his indecision sparked the brewing conflict between the various benders, and those who cannot wield the Elements. Xenoria descends into a civil war, and the responsibilities of the Archmage was passed on to the young Queen of Ironheim, Elaine III Steelhart, a descendant of then-Archmage Elaine Steelhart. She was tasked to restore Balance among the benders, and those who cannot bend the Elements. Her reign ushered in the Pax Xenorian era, the peace that Archmage Zena failed to bring when she restored harmony back to Xenoria, and to the Realms. CHAPTERS * Chapter 1: Changing Times * Chapter 2: Knowing No Mercy * Chapter 3: The First Shots * Chapter 4: Accepting The Storm * Chapter 5: The Awakening * Chapter 6: Behind Enemy Lines * Chapter 7: Advent Of The Wicked * Chapter 8: Project Alpha, Part 1 * Chapter 9: Project Alpha, Part 2 * Chapter 10: After All These Years * Chapter 11: Rise Thy Wyrms * Chapter 12: Return Of The Archmage * Chapter 13: A New Xenoria * Chapter 14: The Dark Stirs * Chapter 15: One With The Dark * Chapter 16: Genesis Of Order And Chaos * Chapter 17: Thorns On The Heart Of Balance * Chapter 18: The Essence * Chapter 19: Piercing A Metal Heart * Finale - Chapter 20: The Exodus SEASON 9: Existence (2018) CHAPTERS: 16 ARCHMAGE/S: '''Elaine Catherine Lianna Steelhart III, Stefan Ytoma Faroes '''PLOT: The ninth season of the Saga showed the final years of Archmage Elaine III Steelhart as she seek revenge on those who killed her family. After her demise, she was succeeded by a newly-knighted Sky Warrior, named Stefan. His reign as Archmage was plagued with various warring kingdoms across Xenoria, and the threat of Agartha being involved. His era ended with his execution, a thing that the Xenorian people condemned, sparking another civil war; this time the people of Xenoria goes head on against the governments that condemned Stefan to death. CHAPTERS * Chapter 1: Black Smokes And A Silver Lining * Chapter 2: Defying The Odds * Chapter 3: Long Live, The Empress * Chapter 4: Veni, Vixi, Vici * Chapter 5: One With The Wind * Chapter 6: Fire Masters, Part 1 * Chapter 7: Fire Masters, Part 2 * Chapter 8: The Fall Of Steelhearst * Chapter 9: The Legend State * Chapter 10: The Search, Part 1: Archmage Reyzel * Chapter 11: The Search, Part 2: Archmage Zena * Chapter 12: The Search, Part 3: Ehron * Chapter 13: Pawns Of Fate * Chapter 14: One Life Worth Dying * Chapter 15: Last Act Of Defiance * Finale - Chapter 16: Xenorian Civil War SEASON 10: Valor (2018) CHAPTERS: 12 ARCHMAGE/S: '''Louise Francine DeVaunt '''PLOT: The tenth season of the Saga revolves around the various heroes that stood up against the governments that condemned Archmage Stefan to death. Fier, and Hearthstone, under the leadership of Ironheim led the coalition against Northfell, and all subsequent members of the Union of Xenoria that are siding with the central government. Various people rose up to the task whilst the Archmage was still an infant. The civil war lasted for 17 years until Louise steps up and takes over alongside the Knights of Xya, a loyal group of warriors that adhere to the Archmage, and to the Great Spirit, Xya. After the civil war, Louise ushered in the Technological Age of Xenoria, bringing prosperity to all the people. CHAPTERS * Chapter 1: A Call To Arms * Chapter 2: Into The Inferno * Chapter 3: Turning The Scales * Chapter 4: The March Towards Oblivion * Chapter 5: Downfalls And Uprisings * Chapter 6: The Atrocities Of War * Chapter 7: The Darkest Hours * Chapter 8: The Worth Of Change * Chapter 9: The Light Returns, Part 1 * Chapter 10: The Light Returns, Part 2 * Chapter 11: The Endeavors Of A New Age * Finale - Chapter 12: Legends Fall And Rise SEASON 11: Risen (2019) CHAPTERS: 21 ARCHMAGE/S: '''Maximilian Pizzaro Magnus '''PLOT: The eleventh season of the Saga takes the story back to the Reality Realm, where the people have adapted to the fact that the Archmage will never return to them. After Louise died, Fate has chosen Maximillian, a history major to carry on the task of proclaiming to the people of the Reality Realm that the Archmage adheres to all the Realms. Upon hunching its truth, the Church of Rome, led by Pope Herald Claudius III mobilized his secret Roman legions and took over the former territories of the long-dead Roman Empire, where he installed a puppet Emperor, that is a close friend of Maximilian. After things did not go the way of Claudius, he changed his ways and decided to side himself with the Archmage to face a greater enemy, a wanna be God, named Marcus Diocletian. Maximilian, and a friend of his, a mind-wielder named Maria are tasked to save the world from the Rapture that the demon, Marcus Diocletian spawned onto the world. Maximilian and Maria will race against time to douse the flames of Hell, and restore absolute order across the Reality Realm, with them and all the people at its center. CHAPTERS * Chapter 1: Earthly Intervention * Chapter 2: The Poisons Of Society * Chapter 3: Institutions Of Lies * Chapter 4: The World On Flames * Chapter 5: Dark Skies * Chapter 6: The Rise Of Western Rome, Part 1 * Chapter 7: The Rise Of Western Rome, Part 2 * Chapter 8: The Advent Of The Schisms * Chapter 9: The First Strike * Chapter 10: Shadows And Dust * Chapter 11: Ad Gloriam * Chapter 12: Mind Over Matter * Chapter 13: The Search * Chapter 14: Hell Has Risen * Chapter 15: The Forces Of The Apocalypse * Chapter 16: The Dawn of the Blood Sun * Chapter 17: Surviving Another Day * Chapter 18: The Decline, Part 1 * Chapter 19: The Decline, Part 2 * Chapter 20: Together Until The End * Finale - Chapter 21: The Rise Of A New Tomorrow SEASON 12: Identity (2019) CHAPTERS: 21 ARCHMAGE: '''Catherine Joanna Zhyra '''PLOT: Born into a wealthy family, a young girl named Catherine Joanna was chosen by Fate to be the successor of Maximilian. She faced great hardships in her childhood; deprived of a normal life, she lived in fear, until the day she was proclaimed as the Archmage. Now, she stands alone, with the continuity of the world on her shoulders. With that, her mother turns against her even more, leaving her to an inevitable decision; to spare, or to put an end to her mother's reign of terror on her, and on Xenoria. CHAPTERS * Chapter 1: Bitter Beginnings * Chapter 2: The Proclamation * Chapter 3: Unending Atrocities * Chapter 4: Forging One's Destiny * Chapter 5: The Spirit of Purity * Chapter 6: Cold Hearts, Frost Hearts * Chapter 7: Confrontations * Chapter 8: Spirit's Calling * Chapter 9: Revenge and Forgiveness * Chapter 10: The Woman In The Steel Tower * Chapter 11: The Breaking Point * Chapter 12: Unsealed * Chapter 13: Dire and Desperate * Chapter 14: Imbalance * Chapter 15: The Curse of Power * Chapter 16: Deadly Ego * Chapter 17: The Last Light, Part 1 * Chapter 18: The Last Light, Part 2 * Chapter 19: The Magnanimous * Chapter 20: Clean Slate * Finale - Chapter 21: Threat From Beyond SEASON 13: Totality (2019) CHAPTERS: 14 ARCHMAGE: '''Catherine Joanna Zhyra '''PLOT: An advanced intergalactic civilization called Xelians have risen up and has sparked a universal scale war. Now, it threatens to drag Terra with it. The Xenorian kingdoms unite for the first time, under Catherine to fend off the intergalactic threat from annihilating Xenoria, and the rest of Existence. Catherine, and a small group of dedicated heroes from across the Land goes to an atrocious journey against the Xelium Invaders, and make the Archmage's presence known, not just to Xelium, but to the entire universe before it is too late. CHAPTERS * Chapter 1: Setbacks * Chapter 2: Escalation * Chapter 3: The Occupation, Part 1 * Chapter 4: The Occupation, Part 2 * Chapter 5: The Chase * Chapter 6: Devastation * Chapter 7: The Split * Chapter 8: Advantages * Chapter 9: First Blow * Chapter 10: The Reaping * Chapter 11: Cataclysm * Chapter 12: Pyrrhic * Chapter 13: Reformation * Finale - Chapter 14: A Long Road To Home SEASON 14: Tranquility (2019) CHAPTERS: 15 (on-going Season) ARCHMAGE/S: Lorelei Skyla Morgan PLOT: Peace has come to Xenoria. Too eerie for some to think about. A hundred years of continuous peace is the topic of preservation, especially for the Archmage. It is up to Lorelei to ensure that balance, and peace continues to reign throughout the world, and prevent anything from disrupting it. Failed, she is, Lorelei moves on from the confines of Xenoria, and finds herself fighting in foreign soil; one that might make her be remembered. CHAPTERS * Chapter 1: Awakened * Chapter 2: Butterfly Effect * Chapter 3: Darker Fates * Chapter 4: Against The Elements * Chapter 5: Crossing Paths, Part 1 * Chapter 6: Crossing Paths, Part 2 * Chapter 7: Cursed With Power * Chapter 8: TBA SEASON 15: Gods Among Mortals (2020) CHAPTERS: 16 ARCHMAGE/S: Lockne Norman PLOT: TBACategory:Info Category:Timeline Category:Summary